Take Your Own Heart
by dizunatsu
Summary: Troubled by society's xenophobic nature, Anne Takamaki discovers a way to take her own heart.


I can't believe Persona 5's been delayed until next year. At least they revealed more details about the game, as well as detailing some of the characters. I shall deliver to you one of the world's first P5 fics! This isn't for children. Enjoy, I guess.

NOTE: She's referred to as "Anne" in this to make it a bit less jarring to read. Her official name is An. Yes, An. Anyway.

Anne sighed as she walked home from yet another exhausting day at school. The school in question was Shujin High, a private highschool usually attended by delinquents. You could think of it as a cesspool for disobedient little shits, as Anne oh-so-nicely put it. Though she wasn't really affected by teasing and bullying, there was one thing that made her loathe Shujin: how judgmental everyone could be.

Anne Takamaki was part American. Quarter-American, to be exact. It wasn't her fault her grandmother had to go and marry some big shot from Philadelphia. She heard that said big shot even worked for what's considered the worst company in the world. Haha, the irony. Anne really hated her mixed nationality, however. Be it with how rude teenagers could be or Japan's xenophobia in general, she constantly heard tell of "Takamaki's inbred!" "That girl's hair is too blond, she's gotta be a witch or something," or even the odd "I bet she's gonna be fat and lazy when she's older." Anne wasn't quite sure how having one foreign relative could make her a witch or a slob, but the constant teasing and rumors floating around distanced her from pretty much everyone.

Though that doesn't mean she was completely without friends. Ryuji Sakamoto, one of the other second-year students, was a bit of a wild child who just could not seem to care about other people's pasts. Him and Anne seemed to click. He reminded her of her classmates back at Gekkoukan Elementary, though those kids grew to judge her like everyone else. Maybe Ryuji just never grew up mentally. Anne snickered at the thought.

When school first started, she distanced herself from the rest of the class, literally. Though over time she lost the desire to be away from everyone, and eventually moved closer to the rest of the class, not caring about the rumors. She also got to hear rumors not about her (which was kind of odd seeing the sheer number of rumors being flung around about the blonde), some of which were as boring as how the lunch was already expired to…rather private matters.

Earlier in the day she'd heard tell of how amazing this girl's night was, and how she had to "get herself off" after so much as thinking about it. Anne didn't really feel comfortable hearing about these lewd affairs, but she lacked the motivation to walk away or say something about it. Though she knew she was quite voluptuous, she was far from experienced in the sexual arts. But as the conversation going on near her seat went on, Anne felt a sensation she hadn't realized before.

Anne fidgeted in her seat, rubbing her thighs together without noticing. She began to feel an odd sensation, like a hot, throbbing itch between her legs. She felt her whole body start to heat up, and her breathing and heart became a bit faster. Her face was becoming a bit flushed as well. She read about this online one time (not that she was trying to, of course). She was becoming "horny:" her body was getting ready to have sex. The rather blunt explanation that she remembered didn't help to get rid of the sensation. As she walked home, she felt very wet between her legs, and it certainly didn't help that the underwear she was wearing today were rather velvety, sliding around and constantly reminding her of the feeling. She also picked the absolute worst day to not wear a bra, as she felt her nipples poking at her undershirt. Good thing she wore a jacket.

It seemed like forever until Anne finally got home. Her parents were off on a business trip. Good, she didn't need anyone lecturing her about how she's feeling. As she went up the stairs to her room, the feeling intensified, causing Anne to let out a low groan.

"Finally…" Anne thought as she went into her room and dove for her bed. Sensations and hormone-addled scents filled the room as Anne twitched about, trying to lay down comfortably, to ignore this meddlesome itch. Of course, she just couldn't find a way.

Anne's mind was cloudy as she let out a low moan. "Mnnnn..." She couldn't control herself anymore. She still had her uniform on; by this time of day she'd had long taken it off and changed into a more leisure-suited outfit. Her hands moved all over her hot, sweaty body, running over her curves, her nice, round hips. She felt constricted in her red stockings, so she pulled them down her legs, and then discarded her school vest and jacket, left in only her undershirt, skirt and underwear.

She could feel her nipples poking through her shirt now, and they could easily be seen now that her jacket was gone. Without any rational thought left in her brain, her hands slid up and she ran her fingers over her breasts, rubbing her nipples.

Anne immediately reacted to the new feelings, her thighs sliding over one another, toes curling. "Haa…mnahh…" Her breathing became ragged as she tweaked her nipples. She felt like electricity was sparking throughout her body, her mind clouded by pleasure.

Anne then felt, again, her underwear, now unbearably soaked. Her right hand slid down, running over her breast and stomach, before stopping over her panties. A sudden shock of bravery went through Anne, and she pushed a finger down, reaching inside her.

"Ohh…ahaa…mnn~!" Anne cried as she felt a burst of pleasure course through her. She wasn't quite sure why, but she needed more. She snaked her hand inside her panties, and gliding over the hot, wet skin, pushed two digits inside herself.

The resulting pleasure Anne felt could only be described as mind-blowing. Anne had no idea she could make herself feel like this. She fingered herself faster and faster, the feeling only becoming stronger. "Ohh my god…so….good…ahhh…" She began to feel an odd sensation in her stomach, like something was tightening up, about to explode. The pleasure was only getting stronger, and Anne's moans became louder and more drawn out, her voice like honey as her fingers rubbed at a maddeningly fast pace.

She felt…something coming. Something big. As she fingered herself, she felt the pleasure rise more, and more, building up. The (somehow) sane part of the back of her mind started racing as the pleasure built, this is wrong, I should stop, this isn't—

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Anne screamed as she finally exploded, nirvana coursing through her body as her first orgasm rocked her mind. Her hips rose off the bed and her toes curled as her juices spilled out, soaking the sheets, Anne's face one of rapture as her mouth was wide open, her eyes glazed over, looking at nothing in particular.

It seemed like an eternity until Anne's hips fell back on the bed, her breath still ragged, her hand still in her panties, albeit not moving. "Ahh…haa…what…did I just…" Anne barely had the energy to talk. She slowly pulled her hand out of her soaked underwear and brought a finger to her lips, sucking on it. She's not sure why she just did that, but the taste was rather interesting. Anne was too tired to even pull a blanket over her afterglow-cradled body as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Anne woke up, oddly refreshed. She got herself dressed and sauntered off, a noticeable spring in her step and a little sway to her hips.

"Yo, Takamaki, I heard there's a transfer student coming in a few weeks. Whaddya think? Should we say hi?"

Anne smiled to herself. It looks like her life is going to change in more ways than one.


End file.
